quakefandomcom-20200222-history
E1M2: Castle of the Damned
Castle of the Damned is the second level of Quake. In it, the player has his/her first encounters with alien enemies, and must find a Silver Key to proceed deeper into a strange castle. * Game= Quake * Name= Castle of the Damned * Designer= John Romero * Previous Map= E1M1: The Slipgate Complex * Next Map= E1M3: The Necropolis * Weapons= N/A * Enemies= 16 (Easy), 21 (Normal), 52 (Hard/Nightmare) * Secrets= 3 * Level Type= Abandoned castle * Objective= Explore the castle in search of a Key that will give you further access. * Enemies= Grunts, Ogres, Knights, Fiends, Scrags (Hard only) Walkthrough At the start, kill the enemies and cross the bridge (also see secret #1), going up the stairs. Turn left and cross another bridge, then hang a left at the end of this and follow an extended platform around. Eventually you'll come to a point with some nail-shooter traps; avoid these and continue on. Soon you'll come to a fairly open u-shaped bend in the platform, and a shootable button on the wall (you can shoot this to reveal a Yellow Armor on a platform, also see secret #2). Go around the u-bend and up the stairs, and beware the Knight ambush from the lowering wall. Push the button where the Knights were to extend the bridge to the Silver Key, and grab it. The door opposite the Silver Key will open, so head through it and follow the passageway (also see secret #3) down to the room with the Silver Door. Use the key to go through the Silver Door and step on the floor plate in the center of this area to release two blocks. Kill the Fiend that emerges from the double door (you can head through the teleporters that open either side of the door to go up onto a ledge, where the Fiend(s) is harmless. In you're playing on Hard/Nightmare skill, beware the 2 further Fiends that spawn in on Hard/Nightmare difficulty after the first one is killed. When done, go through the opened passageway opposite the double doors and head up the stairs to the exit. Secrets * #1) At the start of the level, drop down into the water to the right of the bridge. Shoot the different texture on the wall to open a passageway to 40 Shotgun Shells and two 25 Health Packs. Also, watch out for the Scrag around the corner on Hard/Nightmare skills. * #2) In the area with a u-shaped platform, and a shootable button that reveals some Yellow Armor (as well as 2 Scrags on Hard/Nightmare difficulty), drop down into the water directly below the shootable button and press against the wall there. The wall should lower, allowing you to go up a ramp and collect 50 Nails and 25 Health. The teleporter will lead to some Green Armor. * #3) In between the room where you get the Silver Key and the room with the Silver Door is passage with a pillar in the middle and several Grunts in it. On one side of the pillar is a brick that can be pushed. Doing so will open a nearby wall containing a Quad Damage. Category:Quake 1 Levels